tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seldom Selma
In a desperate attempt to get friends, Selma hosts a slumber party, but an unexpected guest begins picking off the other members one by one. Meanwhile, the teens have a get together of their own. Plot Cold Open Kerry is getting interrogated over vandalism charges. He maintains his innocence, but cuts to different rooms reveal Cosmo and Bob pinning the blame entirely on him, with both getting bribed with an ice cream sandwich. It then cuts to an anthropomorphic ice cream sandwich who also blames Kerry and demands a human in return. Episode Selma gets suspended from school after being accused of attempted vandalism after she brings a racket to school (she had bought it to try and get into the school's tennis club). It leads to a fight between her and another student before the other kids rally against her and remind her of her poor social standing. Selma leaves in tears. Things are worsened at dinner with her parents failing to make her feel better about her anti-social dialect, but Hanneke curbs this by suggesting that Selma host a sleepover to encourage her to make new friends. Invites are spread to most of the girls. Some reject the offer, while the others decide to go, anticipating a challenge. The Halloween Kids are the most notable invitees, them accepting the invitations due to Julie and Emily being the only ones to know anyone within the Slaatskies. Julie informs them that the Slaatskies are mostly poor and live closer to the countryside, but none of them are phased over it. It goes to Angela who's getting stuff out of her locker. She also got an invite and she sees Selma, but the latter runs off when Angela talks to her. Meanwhile, Mercury, Anita and Britney are seen discussing Selma's dilemma with the other teens. They tell the three that it could potentially be a ploy by Selma to take advantage of them. Anita brings up the slumber party, which convinces the teens to have one of their own since they have no plans for the night. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Julie Lemieux: Sam * Ian James Corlett: Jerry * Carrie Finlay: Jenny * Brit Irvin: Emily * Lisa Ng: Becky * Katie Griffin: Angela * Amber Hood: Ashley * Sandy Fox: Fiona * Roger Dunn: Cosmo * Howard Jerome: Bob * Long John Baldry: Boris * Terri Hawkes: Hanneke * Olivia Hack: Jupiter * Janyse Jaud: Mercury/Selma * Alyson Court: Anita * Rachel Wilson: Britney * Yannick Bisson: Malcolm * Dan Petronijevic: Seth * Stacey DePass: Nicole * Megan Fahlenbock: Day * Carly McKillip: Yorba * Chuck Campbell: Nixon * Lenore Zann: Meda * Tara Spencer-Nairn: Tyne * Mark Gibbon: Buckle Trivia * The plot was actually meant to be part of a scrapped entry in the Halloween Gang book series, but never came to fruition under unknown circumstances. * The Slaatsky family is fully established in the episode.